


The Call That Changed Their Life

by kurochin6



Series: True Love Conquers All in baseball [3]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurochin6/pseuds/kurochin6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is isn't true without challenges they thought the hospital stay would be their hardest. They're going to be proven wrong with one phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting back to Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Ren maybe a bit out of character but he'll revert back to his usual self with Takaya, Hamada and my OC's help. I'm stepping into my story for the first time ever and hopefully I'll be of some help for this couple as well get some romance for myself.

The sun pierced through a slit in the window of Mihashi's hospital room startling the birdy boy out of his peaceful slumber his jittery nervous calmed once he found himself entangled with his beloved boyfriend. Exhaling a dreamy sigh he nuzzled the broad chest in front of him only to hear his love's breathe hitch and frame stir. The golden orbs blinked rapidly and his mouth flapped desperately trying to utter a good morning only to be interrupted by Takaya's own. The dark haired catcher extended the hand that wasn't clasping his pitcher's to ruffle the blond messy tresses to sooth his love. The need to breath broke the couple the taller of the two smirked at his love in sheer amusement and adoration as they came back from their states of bliss. Once back to steadiness they were greeted by a nurse and doctor who told them that Mihashi was well enough to leave but to be on bed rest for a week and to have a follow up in a month's time. Happy they could leave but displeased to be separated on the baseball field,even if it was for a short span of time, Ren whimpered his discontent as they dressed readying to go home. Frowning sympathetically Takaya reached out squeezing Ren's calloused pitching hand murmuring "It'll be fine babe we'll get through this. The week will go by quickly I promise. Besides we're going to graduate so we're training the recruits remember? We can do that on the sidelines." Ren's face for the first time in the catcher's presence contorted into a scowl of annoyance and his words trickled with said emotion "Just because I'm out of the field doesn't mean you have to be. I don't want you to be hindered by me." Tears rippled down the pale cheeks of the pitcher guilt ripped through him as his body vibrated only to stiffen as it was captured by an embrace. Dark eyes aflame with aggravation bore into the annoyed golden orbs the former responded to the lash out with a plea "I cannot imagine catching for anyone but you I want to be by your side as you heal. Let me do this please" The older jerked away from his taller love "You can't it's not fair to you" the reply hissed out "It is I ache at the thought of being pitched to by another. Even more so knowing that I was the cause of you not pitching let me stay with you. Please babe please" Takaya never begged for anything more in his life. For after all he never knew what it meant to actually to be in need of something as seemingly simple as being with Ren. The bird was marveled by his bear of a lover for this was what requited love was ten fold in his opinion. He was adamant though in his stance his eyes and voice steeled "I love you but your dream " He was cut off by his lover's lips "You are my dream. Being with you is my dream" the younger whispered as they parted nipping at the elder's tongue. The latter quivered at the confession overwhelmed by the fire threatening to consume him. The couple was about to continue their "fight" when the door burst open as their parents came to escort them home. The Mihashis were twittering around their battered up son promising they'd treat him to anything he wanted for the week of rest ahead. The Abes in the meantime clasped their son in a warm hug the father ruffling his son's dark locks smirking whispering "So you're going to take a week off of baseball for your love huh? If it were your mother and me I'd do the same. So it's just like father like son" Takaya's eyes widened his face burned with embarrassment glared out though he couldn't deny the truth. His heart thudded in his chest as his eyes swept to his boyfriend who was released from his parent's worrisome arms and was smiling at him. The raven maned boy found himself returning the expression in a haze he drifted towards his love. The couple locked hands unashamed and the mother's cooed in awe while the fathers smirked in a mix of amusement and happiness for their sons. Then the youngest couple locked lips once more and upon parting the younger said "I love you Ren" nuzzling his nose Ren muttered "I love you too Takaya let's go home" and they exited what they hoped for their last time for a long while ,the hospital room. The check out was quick and soon it was time for dinner. Which the families agreed to spend together since they saw how attached their boys needed quality time.   
\----- Time Skip the NEXT DAY SCHOOL--

The morning of their return to school came too soon in their opinion. They didn't want to be subjected to bullying but as they interlaced their fingers the catcher's thumb caressing HIS pitcher's in a promise that everything would be alright. The door that lead to their school seemed so intimidating but they swallowed their insecurities lifting their feet determined to face their troubles together. They were in the confident zone until the elder felt a vibration in his pocket and a ringtone that brought a foreboding shutter wracked his thin body he reached with his free hand retrieving his cell. He gulped opened his phone to say hello only to be greeted by the voice he thought he wouldn't hear until after he graduated. "Hello Ren it's Grandfather. What is this I hear you've got yourself a boyfriend" the venom from the patriarch was evident he was being disobeyed and he was making his hatred of it known but the boy despite his trembling spoke clearly but with a monotone to protect his beloved "Yes grandfather I have a boyfriend and I plan on staying with him" he was going into a tirade about his need to remain by his beloved only his grandfather beat him to the punch "You may stay with him until your graduation but then you'll sever your ties as you promised and you'll marry the girl I picked out for you. Only to preserve our family's power because if you don't you know what I'll do to him or rather whoever I hire will do" The golden boy's eyeballs nearly popped out and his mouth dried as the one sided conversation continued "Or you could leave him now just to keep him safe" The pitcher shook licking his dry lips he nodded dejectedly only to remember his grandfather couldn't see him so he muttered broken "Yes" A satisfied elderly timbre entered the boy's ears "Good I'll be in touch Ren have a good day at school" The line went dead as did Ren's heart. He had to break up with Takaya for his sake. After the call ended and keeping his impending death at bay he swallowed and spoke "Takaya I can't be with you anymore" with that he withdrew his hand and raced away from the school in a whirlwind. Utterly devastated and deaf to everything but his heartbeat Takaya rushed after Ren's rapid frame and caught the birdy boy after they were blocks from prying eyes and ears. Once he cornered his love on a cement wall Takaya yelled "WHY WHY Can't you be with me?" Ren screeched in shock as he was slammed into the emotions and wall "Because I'm a danger to you. I'm a member of a family that's connected to the mob. You can't be with me it's not safe" Takaya was about to reply only to be pulled back by an unfamiliar and strong arm. The appendage belonged to an strange girl who resembled Ren if he had "D" breasts and purple bangs. The girl cast Takaya aside and wrapped herself around Ren who was shocked to see his cousin "K-K" The girl smiled her golden orbs sparkled "KH is just fine Rennie baby"


	2. Mihashi's Cousin who is also his Finacee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of their fight Mihashi and Abe meet the pitcher's cousin who turns out to be his fiancee who is in love with their cheerleader team captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to admit it but I'm a huge Black Butler fan and the whole Ciel and Lizzie engagement thing came into play with my OC and Mihashi. But I'm making it so that it won't work out unlike how I want C&L to. Because the two are in love with other people. Let's see how events unfold.

The busty female Mihashi had an air about her that emitted energy that was the polar opposite of her cousin's. And it overwhelmed the latter to the point that though he was pinned by his cousin his feet still shook. The hazel eyes glimmered with amusement and loosened the tight grasp burrowing the golden and purple locks into the jittery bird boy's chest. Their breathes mingled and they exchanged silent messages through their eyes the girl tried to calm the boy. During the muted conversation Takaya glared annoyed at this girl mini Mihashi for interrupting HIS and Ren's conversation. He was about to verbalize his wrath when the girl swiveled towards him violating his space with a smirk that exuded her confidence and a warning to tell him to be quiet while she sorted things out. 

However before any of the trio could utter anything else a voice KH thought she would never hear shouted "HEY YOU GUYS YOU OKAY!?" The blond robust cheerleader captain came waltzing at the most inconvenient moment. The girl froze and gulped but since she was raised by a proud proper family it was only where Takaya could hear. The catcher stared confused between the cousins only to have to answer unfold in front of him. Yoshiro Hamada the one boy who could make KH's heart stutter and stop and she thought she wouldn't ever lay eyes on him. Life never was fair as flashbacks of her childhood before she knew she was in love with Yoshi*as she fondly called Hamada while he called her Hoshi* she had a crush on another boy who played with Ren, Yoshi and her and grandfather found out and hired a hit man who murdered the boy as well as his family. The patriarch made sure that Kamihoshi knew what happened by sending her pictures as well as locket with the boy's face to remind her the consequences of liking anyone other than Ren. 

Her usual comical visage contorted into anger as she huffed and turned to the newcomer. Yoshiro came to a stop beside her and Takaya and the blond's eyes widened and he then snagged her up twirling around all the while screaming with glee 'OH HOSHI I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU! I AM SO SO SO HAPPY!" This rapid spinning would usually cause KH to laugh but she did the one thing she didn't want to do ever and extended her knee and jerked it into her beloved's lower region thus weakening his grip and the two tumbled to the ground. Yoshiro curled into the fetal position trying to recover his eyes watering but they quickly swept to the girl of his dreams curious as to why she hurt him. The hazel eyed girl's facade momentarily slipped letting a remorseful frown be plastered on it only to revert back to that of a blank expression. The battery watched in awe but the catcher cleared his throat "What the hell did you do that for?" KH turned to answer "I did it to save us. Ren and I have things to discuss. About us getting married" 

Everything mainly time and their hearts stopped. Ren forced himself to move towards KH and nodded remotely. She extended a hand only to see her fiance's hand be yanked back into the lone onyx haired boy who had a frown as he snarled "REN IS MINE YOU WILL NOT MARRY HIM!" She hummed and clicked her tongue in annoyance "You have no say it Abe. He was to marry me from birth. Our grandfather planned it the day we turned three" Her eyes laid on Ren for confirmation who jerked his head and stuttered "Y-y-yes K-K-Kamihoshi and I are to be married on our eighteenth birthday" Yoshiro jumped up at the news with tears in his eyes screeching "NO YOU CAN'T MARRY REN I L-" Before he could finish his confession KH slammed him down hissing "Don't say it! For YOUR OWN SAFETY DO NOT SAY IT." She glared pleadingly trying to convey to him her unconditional love. She knew a way to defeat this contract if only they'd let her relay her plan. But impatience seemed to be a prominent trait in the Abe family because the pitcher growled his grip on his love's hand was heating up with irritation and Ren was whimpering in discomfort. KH hopped up and dusted herself readjusting her dress evening her breathes to communicate her plan in a low voice "Listen to me especially Ren" her eye s aflame with determination "I've got money and we're going to the US" Takaya and Yoshiro had blatant confusion on their faces and Ren gawked at KH for a second then grinned. KH nodded snickering "We're getting the one person who can stop all this mess" Ren reached out with his free hand "Let me say it Hoshi" KH raised an eyebrow and nodded waving her hand while Ren still wide mouthed grin whispered for the three's ears only "We're getting grandma"


End file.
